The present invention relates to a method for treating patients having neurodegenerative diseases, and in particular, to a method for treating patients suffering from those diseases which cause a cholinergic deficit.
Senile dementia of the Alzheimer's type (SDAT) is a debilitating neurodegenerative disease, mainly afflicting the elderly; characterized by a progressive intellectual and personality decline, as well as a loss of memory, perception, reasoning, orientation and judgment. One feature of the disease is an observed decline in the function of cholinergic systems, and specifically, a severe depletion of cholinergic neurons (i.e., neurons that release acetylcholine, which is believed to be a neurotransmitter involved in learning and memory mechanisms). See, Jones, et al., Intern. J. Neurosci., Vol. 50, p. 147 (1990); Perry, Br. Med. Bull., Vol. 42, p. 63 (1986) and Sitaram, et al., Science, Vol. 201, p. 274 (1978). It has been observed that nicotinic acetylcholine receptors, which bind nicotine and other nicotinic agonists with high affinity, are depleted during the progression of SDAT. See, Giacobini, J. Neurosci. Res., Vol. 27, p. 548 (1990); and Baron, Neurology, Vol. 36, p. 1490 (1986). As such, it would seem desirable to provide therapeutic compounds which either directly activate nicotinic receptors in place of acetylcholine or act to minimize the loss of those nicotinic receptors.
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a debilitating neurodegenerative disease, presently of unknown etiology, characterized by tremors and muscular rigidity. A feature of the disease appears to involve the degeneration of dopaminergic neurons (i.e., which secrete dopamine). One symptom of the disease has been observed to be a concomitant loss of nicotinic receptors which are associated with such dopaminergic neurons, and which are believed to modulate the process of dopamine secretion. See, Rinne, et al., Brain Res., Vol. 54, pp. 167-170 (1991) and Clark, et al., Br. J. Pharm., Vol. 85, pp. 827-835 (1985).
Certain attempts have been made to treat SDAT. For example, nicotine has been suggested to possess an ability to activate nicotinic cholinergic receptors upon acute administration, and to elicit an increase in the number of such receptors upon chronic administration to animals. See, Rowell, Adv. Behav. Biol., Vol. 31, p. 191 (1987); and Marks, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., Vol. 226, p. 817 (1983). Other studies indicate that nicotine can act directly to elicit the release of acetylcholine in brain tissue, to improve cognitive functions, and to enhance attention. See, Rowell, et al., J. Neurochem., Vol. 43, p. 1593 (1984); Hodges, et al., Bio. of Nic., Edit. by Lippiello, et al., p. 157 (1991); Sahakian, et al., Br. J. Psych., Vol. 154, p. 797 (1989): and U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,074 to Leeson.
It would be desirable to provide a method for treating neurodegenerative diseases, such as SDAT and PD, by administering a nicotinic compound to the patient suffering from such disease.